a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device, and more particularly to a method for verifying mass inside a quilt which is loaded with cottons or feathers, and a device used for the verification.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way to verify mass inside a quilt, which is loaded with cottons or feathers, is to load the cottons or feathers of a required quantity inside a bat, with a surface and an interior of the bat being sewn as bag-shape objects. Whether the aforementioned filling material is filled uniformly in the quilt is usually determined by touching with hands back and forth on a surface of the quilt. However, to extend the cottons to a same thickness is very difficult, as the cottons are very thick at some places inside the quilt, while others are very thin. In addition, the cottons of different thicknesses are usually mixed together; therefore, it will be very difficult to check mass by a sense of touch with hands moving back and forth on the surface of the quilt.
Moreover, as peripheries of the quilt have been sewn, an ordinary person is unable to verify the mass of material which is loaded inside the quilt. Therefore, a conventional way is to form a transparent window at a part of the quilt with a small zipper to verify the internal material. As the part that can be verified is only a small portion of the quilt and the overall condition cannot be verified, a consumer will still have a doubt about the mass of the quilt when purchasing the quilt.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a method and a device allowing the consumer to easily verify whether the material inside the quilt belongs to a same material and is uniformly loaded, as well as whether there is mixed with foreign materials, strings or foots, so as to purchase comfortably. Furthermore, vendors who produce and finish the quilts can also verify whether a same material is used for the quilt and whether the entire bat has been filled uniformly, in an operation process.